Lovers Embrace
by Aramira
Summary: Sango and Miroku are engaged, she wants to be a virgin on their wedding night, Miroku doesn't think he can wait. ONESHOT. Adult content. LEMON


**Author's Note:**

**This story contains explicit material. Also I don't own any of the characters, and I have no money so don't sue me.**

"I don't want to get pregnant Miroku." Sango explained to her betrothed. They were alone together on the way back from Sango's old village, having gone there to tend the graves. They had located a tiny but well built and vacant house in the woods on the way back to Kaede's village. They had a merry fire going, and the interior of the hut was as cozy as any palace. They were laying facing each other on their bedrolls. They were both in sleeping robes.

Sango and Miroku were discussing their upcoming wedding. Or more pointedly, the wedding night. Sango was afraid to end up pregnant when they were still trying to find jewel shards. Miroku didn't want his future child to be in danger any more than Sango did, however, he was certainly more impatient for their physical joining than she was.

"Well." He started slowly. "Maybe you should talk to Kagome about that type of thing?"

"Kagome?"

"Well, she said once that in her time, there were ways to avoid unwanted pregnancies." Miroku told her.

"She did?" Sango frowned slightly in thought. "I'll talk to her when we get back." She smiled at Miroku and leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Goodnight my love." Miroku's heart jumped whenever she called him that. It was still a little amazing to him that Sango loved him, that she had agreed to marry him. He kissed her back and then put his arm around her as she backed herself into his embrace.

Miroku had bedded women before, but he had rarely slept next to any. Now that Sango was willing to put her trust in him, to be this close while she slept and her guard was down, he found himself reluctant to fondle her. The last thing he wanted was to be slapped, and the feel of her body next to his was better than a momentary bottom-fondle.

Now though he thought might be the right time to make his move. He didn't want to try and force attentions on her while they were on the way to her former village. But now that her duties had been attended to, her melancholy seemed to have lifted. Miroku stroked her brown hair as she fell asleep, then he gently tucked it behind her ear, exposing the milky skin of her neck and face. Miroku licked his lips and o-so-gently blew on Sango's neck, then in her ear. She shivered slightly in her sleep and Miroku smiled.

He leant down and started to lay light kisses on the soft skin. He started at her shoulder and traced a line up her neck to her ear. A soft moan escaped the still-sleeping woman's lips and Miroku's groin tightened. He continued with the kisses, covering every bit of exposed skin he could reach without moving too much. The kisses were soft and tickly at first but as Sango's moans came closer to consciousness Miroku exerted slightly more pressure, even letting his tongue flick against her skin.

Though not fully awake, Sango was not fully asleep either and she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. The kisses on her neck seemed to shoot tingly fire straight from their contact to the space between her legs. She rolled her hips slightly as the warmth increased. A groan escaped Miroku's lips as Sango rolled her hips, brushing her amazing buttocks against his swelling member.

The groan was right in Sango's ear and she came awake to the feeling of Miroku licking the edge of her ear. "Miroku?"

"Mmmm?" He replied, flicking his tongue slightly into her ear, making her whole body shiver with pleasure.

"I thought we agreed."

"On what?" He nuzzled her neck and she tried to move but his arm was clamped tightly around her.

"About not risking a pregnancy."

"You can't get pregnant from this Sango." Miroku whispered in her ear, flicking his tongue again.

"I know that Monk. But how is _this_ not going to lead to t_hat_?"

"There are many ways to pleasure my dear Sango, ways that involve no risk of pregnancy."

"I don't understand."

"You will."

"I want to be a virgin on my wedding night Miroku."

"Don't worry Sango, this won't change that." Miroku promised her as he used his free hand to turn her face to his. Their lips met in a slow kiss. His tongue sneaked out to lick her lips which parted slightly to allow her tongue to reach out and touch his. They leisurely explored each other's mouths until Miroku broke the kiss to lay little kisses along her jaw and back to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe and Sango sighed and stretched a little, allowing Miroku's hand to slip onto her breast.

She moaned as his hand gently squeezed her. He could feel her nipple harden under his thumb through the thin material of her robe. Sango placed her hand atop his to show him that she did trust him and he fondled her with more abandon. Sango moaned his name as he found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. He kissed it, flicked his tongue against it, sucked on it and then blew on the moisture. Sango pressed her legs together, the tingling heat that seemed to originate anywhere the monk touched her was culminating in her womanhood.

Sango turned over so she was facing Miroku, his hand slid from her breast to the hollow of her waist and her arms snaked around his neck. She looked at him with those intense eyes and he tried to convey the love he felt for her. Slowly they kissed, lightly exploring each other's mouths. The kiss became more and more heated, and Sango had to resist her impulse to slap Miroku when his hand slid down to caress her bottom. In a moment though she discovered how nice it felt, so she returned the favor.

Miroku moaned as Sango turned the tables and caressed _his_ bottom. He responded by pressing himself harder into her. He felt her gasp into his mouth when his arousal pressed into her. He slid his hand down one thigh and was delighted to feel bare skin as her robe fell away. He pulled her knee up onto his hip, and stroked her silky skin.

Pulling her knee up the way he did opened Sango's legs and allowed him to press his thinly veiled erection into the warmth that was her centre. It took all of his control not to take her right then, but he respected her too much to chance impregnating her. The answering groan from his beloved tested Miroku's resolve. "Oh Gods Sango." He gasped.

"I know." She replied, pushing herself into him, her head thrown back. Miroku growled and pushed her onto her back. He sat up over her and very slowly spread her robe to reveal the most perfect pair of breasts he could have hoped for. Sango shivered as his hands brushed her skin when opening her robe. She watched him look her body over, his fingertips tracing the occasional scar. His hands cupped her breasts and he fondled them gently.

"Mmmm, Miroku that feels good." She told him. Miroku continued to fondle her breasts and let his thumbs rub her nipples, she felt them tighten and tingle as they hardened. Miroku leant over and placed kisses from her lips, down her jaw, across her collarbone then into the valley between her breasts. She watched him as his kisses traced circles around her left breast, his hand still on her right. She closed her eyes and arched her back when his mouth closed over her nipple.

Miroku moaned as he rolled the hard, pink bud in his mouth. He used his tongue to tease gasps and moans from the woman in his arms. He switched sides so that the other breast wouldn't feel neglected. Sango had her hands wrapped up in his hair. Miroku changed positions so that he was kneeling between her legs. The warmth he felt from there once again tested his resolve not to simply take her, consequences be damned.

Sango used his momentary distraction to slide the robe off of the top half of him, exposing a somewhat surprisingly impressive build. Miroku was strong, there was no doubt about that, but he struck people as somewhat skinny. However, in the firelight, he was revealed to be a muscular male specimen.

Sango grinned and grabbed him around the neck, dragging him down on top of her, into a passionate embrace. They writhed around on the blankets, exchanging kisses on the neck, shoulders, chest and mouth. Miroku found that tickly spot on Sango's neck and was mercilessly exploiting it. The demon-slayer was arching her back and begging him for more. So Miroku gave it to her. He slid his left hand down Sango's thigh and then up again, on the inside of her robe.

She panted in anticipation then hissed as his hand cupped her womanhood. She pressed herself into his hand but he teased her by refusing to make any movements. "Do you want to get hurt Monk?" She said dangerously. Miroku smiled and pressed his fingers deeper into the warm crevice. Sango gasped. He moved his fingers about, exploring her lips and making her groan. Everywhere his fingers weren't, she absolutely needed him to touch immediately.

Miroku smiled as he watched Sango's face. He slid two fingers inside of her and felt how tight she was. He groaned, imagining the way it would feel if his member was inside her, not just his fingers. He wasn't surprised to not find her hymen intact, as a demon-slayer she would have lost her physical signs of virginity early in life. Even if she had lain with other men it wouldn't have made a difference to him. _He_ wasn't a virgin, and she; well _she_ was the love of his life.

He maneuvered his fingers inside of her until he felt the spot he was looking for. He started to pump his fingers in and out, making sure to rub the sensitive spot inside of her. Sango closed her eyes as the waves of pleasure started to roll through her. A hand strayed to her breast, then another, she was surprised to realize one was hers. The hands squeezed her breasts in a slow rhythm, a sensory melody to the beat of her heart and loins.

Sango rolled her head to the side, leaving her neck exposed to the occasional kiss. Her eyes were half-closed and her feet kept curling up as she reached plateau after plateau on the way to her release. Her hips rose to meet his thrusts.

Miroku resisted the urge to speed up as Sango's moans increased in frequency, he knew she was nearing her climax and he didn't want to ruin it by changing pace now. Sango's eyes fluttered and she was whimpering too, Miroku's arousal was becoming painful. "Oh, oh, oh, Mirokuuuu!" Sango's tongue snuck out to lick her lips as she reached the last plateau before her climax, Miroku almost came right then.

Miroku felt Sango clamp down on his fingers as she started to come. Miroku didn't change pace as the naked woman below him thrashed and panted, then cried out. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Suddenly she went limp and Miroku stopped his ministrations, a broad smile on his face. He slipped his fingers out, eliciting another spasm and a cry from Sango. "O, gods, Miroku. How? What?" A sigh. "Gods!"

Miroku smiled as Sango tried to put her orgasm into words. He leaned down and kissed her nose. "Did you enjoy that my dear Sango?"

"Yes." Was all she could manage for the moment, she was completely spent. Miroku laid down, head propped up on his right arm. He looked over her now completely naked form. Her milky skin had a sheen of sweat, making it sparkle in the firelight. Her chest rose and fell with her quickened breath, making her firm breasts bounce ever so slightly. Her body twitched now and again with tiny aftershocks and her own hands were rubbing her skin, trying to slow her blood.

"That was amazing." She said once she was able to put together a coherent thought. She turned on her side, propping her head up, mirroring Miroku's pose, well, except for one thing. "And now I think it's your turn."

Sango showed uncharacteristic forwardness and reached forward to undo Miroku's robe, letting it slide off him, revealing his erection. She looked him right in the eye as she grasped his shaft with her free hand. He jerked with the pleasure of her warm hand on him but managed to keep his eyes open. "Tell me what you like." Sango told him as she started to gently run her hand up and down his member, Miroku could only nod.

Sango explored his soft skin with her fingertips, when she touched a spot that was down near his testicles it jumped and he groaned. So she did it again, and again before reaching down further to fondle him there. She squeezed gently and rolled him around in her hand, finally Miroku rolled onto his back with a groan. Sango rolled onto her knees so she had both hands free. She kept one hand to fondle him and the other to stroke his shaft.

He stretched as the pleasure rolled over him. Sango's hands were quite talented, and her warrior instincts made her sensitive to Miroku's every moan and movement. He didn't have to tell her what to do, she was able to tell what he liked best. Sango was a virgin, but she wasn't naïve, she smiled a wicked little smile and leaned down to lick him.

Miroku cried out as Sango's tongue licked him from base to tip. She did it again and she felt Miroku's hands in her hair. She started to flick her tongue all over his shaft, causing him to twitch and gasp. Knowing where he would have preferred to be gave her the idea to take him all in her mouth. As she wrapped her lips around the tip of him he hissed and cried, "Yes, oh please, Sango yes."

Sango slowly slid him further into her mouth, making sure to make use of her tongue. She took him in as far as he could go before she reversed the motion. When he was free of her mouth she blew on him. The warm moisture from her mouth suddenly evaporated and Miroku gasped again

Miroku's hips rose to meet her mouth again and Sango took him in. She still had hold of him with her hand and she started to move her hand along with her mouth. "Yes." Miroku sighed and Sango started to feel a renewed tingle in her womanhood at the sounds of Miroku's pleasure. Miroku's hands were stroking whatever skin he could reach so she took a moment to maneuver closer to him.

His hands stroked her naked skin, fondling her bottom, her breasts, her hips. He slipped a hand into her crevice but she removed it, claiming it was his turn alone. Disappointed Miroku complied, but all thoughts of touching her were very soon driven from his mind by the pure pleasure she was giving him.

It was a completely different experience than bedding a woman. Her mouth's embrace was warm and wet, but her tongue and her hand added extra sensations that soon washed over Miroku, leaving him thrusting his hips in ecstasy. Sango sensed Miroku's climax coming. His body was continually tense and she was hoping she could please him as much as he'd pleased her.

"Sango. Sango. Sango. Sango. Sango. Sango." Miroku was saying her name like a mantra as he reached his last plateau. Miroku arched his back and held his breath as her mouth took him to his peak. His orgasm took Sango slightly by surprise but she was able to avoid gagging. She kept her mouth on him until she sensed he could take no more then she carefully disengaged herself.

She laid her head on his chest and placed a leg on top of his, molding herself to him. He put an arm around her but wasn't able to do much more. His breathing was slowing and his hands started to caress her again. "Did I do well?" Sango asked him teasingly.

"Yes, you did well. Very well. Extremely well." Miroku replied. They both giggled. He kissed her forehead. Sango was getting sleepy despite the tingle between her legs and she drifted off. She felt Miroku move from her and she protested but he told her to hush. He lay her on her stomach and began to massage her back.

Sango moaned as his hands worked on her upper back. He kissed her neck a couple of times and she moaned appreciatively. His hands worked their way down her back until he was massaging her bottom. It felt kind of funny but also very nice and rather erotic. She moaned again and pushed herself up into his hands. Miroku slid two fingers down and around and back into her warm wetness.

She mewled in pleasure as he stroked her from behind. Finally he rolled her over onto her back and slid his fingers upward. She gasped as he found a new pleasure centre. His fingers slid around her clit, rubbing her in a circular pattern that caused her to roll her hips into his touch.

He kept his fingers moving as he changed position enough to kiss her thighs. He kissed lines up towards her womanhood, first one side, then the other. Sango made a disappointed sound when Miroku lifted his fingers. Her disappointment was short-lived as Miroku licked her from back to front and she cried out and pulled away from the intenseness of it.

Miroku did it again, then a third time, holding her hips tightly so she could not escape his tongue. He started exploring her folds with his tongue and the intenseness eased. The air was filled with Sango's moans of pleasure as Miroku slipped his tongue inside her. He thrust his tongue in and out then swirled it around. Sango's hips were now moving with him as he pleasured her.

Sango sighed as Miroku took her pearl into his mouth and gently suckled it. He gave her clit the same treatment as he had given her nipple, but the sensations were much more intense. He suckled her and she sighed, he rolled her clit around with his tongue and she moaned, he flicked it slowly and she groaned his name. He blew on the wetness and he watched her contract, then he got to work.

Miroku started to flick her clit with his tongue, trying different rhythms and speeds. Her bucking hips, arched back and thrashing body told him he had found the right one. "Miroku. O Miroku, don't stop! Please, please don't stop!" She cried as his tongue flicked her again and again.

She felt her orgasm coming and knew it would be even more intense than the previous one. Miroku played her like a fine instrument, using his warm, wet tongue to make her see stars from the sheer pleasure of it. The tingle was so intense that Sango was half afraid she would faint from the pleasure. Then the wave broke and she rode it, crying out over and over.

Finally the intenseness subsided and she whimpered, Miroku took a blanket and covered her with it. Then he lay down next to her underneath it and placed a hand on her breast, loving the feel of it under his palm. He kissed her lightly on the mouth, "Goodnight my dear Sango."

"Goodnight my love." Sango replied, not able to even open her eyes she was so sated.


End file.
